I'm lost
by gothicskaterpunk1.2
Summary: harry potter & teen titans crossover please R
1. She's gone

I'm lost

Summary Harry potter and Teen Titans crossover plz R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter. The story is mine!

Inspired By my friends

Chapter 1 she's gone

It was a cheery day at the Titans tower until Raven, the Goth, attack Beast boy but this was normal for them

these days. So the team ignored it (what a nice team). Then there was deafening scream. It was the

scream of Beast boy. The team ran up. They saw something they hadn't seen in a long time. Raven was crying. Then

they saw Beast boy was knocked out. Robin ,the team leader, began asking so many questions and yelled at her .

Raven stay there crying her eyes out. All of the sudden she got up and went to her room. She started to pack her stuff

' _I will leave tomorrow at day break'_ thought Raven_, 'they will hate me for sure'. _Two hours later there was a knock

upon her door she hid her stuff and said in her voice "who's there and what do you want."

"Its me, Beast boy, and I want to say no hard feelings."

Then he left for the pizza they ordered.

THE NEXT DAY

It was day break. Raven got her pack. And wrote on the paper a single word _'goodbye'_. Then she left her

communicator and left the Teen Titans. Three hours later Beast boy came banging the door.

"Raven, team and I want to talk to you." Beast boy said.

No answer. So he knock again. Still no answer. So he rammed the door down in the form of a t-rex.

He changed into human form and found ………

Just wait till next chapter you'll be in for a really treat.

Ravenyofdark2


	2. On the run

I'm lost

Summary Harry potter and Teen Titans crossover plz R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter. The story is mine!

Inspired By my friends

Chapter 2 on the run

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He changed into human form and found Raven's cape on her bed. He immediately looked at the

desk saw something he didn't want to see the piece of paper but he did. Tears started to well in

his eyes.

"No!" Beast boy knelt cried. The girl he loved was gone. The team arrived and the note. Starfire

started crying asking "Why, why would friend Raven leave?"

"I-I don't know Star." Robin told her and comforting her. Cyborg just got there.

"What's goin' on?"

"Here" Robin said sadly . Cyborg reading it over and over again.

" Oh my God, I track her!" Robin gave Cyborg the communicator.

"Why, No, How?" Cy was at lost for words. ' _why would Raven, my little sister, runaway_' They

"We have to start looking we'll split up." Robin said to his team.

"Contact me if you see her titans go!" Robin said. Of they went looking for their friend. But she was

no where to be seen. She went from city to city. Each time she saw her friends she ran.

She found herself in town known as Hogsmead. She walked though the town and saw….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here comes a good part

Just wait till next chapter you'll be in for a really treat.

Well summers over I hate school!

farwell

Ravenyofdark2


	3. TO HOGWARTS

I'm lost

Summary Harry potter and Teen Titans crossover. The characters are all 11. plz R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter. The story is mine!

Inspired By my friends

Chapter 3 TO HOGWARTS!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven found herself in town known as Hogsmead. She walked though the town and saw all the lights of Hogwarts that looked like stars. So wander thought gravel roads in the town in the shadows just in case her friends were near. She slowly and cautiously made looking at every sign. She made her way passed The Three Broom Sticks and made her way though the darkness. She made it to Hogsmead Station and shall that those thought to be tiny stars were actually a castle with lights in most of the windows. So in a trance-like state walked toward the castle. She until she hit the gate that went into Hogwarts. Hagrid (a/n spelling?) heard the noise got his crossbow and run out of his hut. Raven saw this teleported out of the way. Hagird said over and over "Who's there?" Raven thought _doesn't he get the message there's no one there. _So she made a cat go across the entrance to Hogwarts. "Oh it was only that cat. Well shoo!" That night Raven slept outside in shadow.

THE NEXT DAY……………

That morning Raven awake to the sound of screaming first years in herbology. (a/n spelling?) So she looked around to make sure Hagrid was not around. Of course he was. He was in his hut waiting for Harry to come. The bell rang and students were rushing to their next class. So Raven teleported inside the castle. She started up the stairs and hit someone. She hit the one, the only Draco Malfoy.

"WATCH IT YOU!" he said.

"S-s-sorry." she said.

"Yeah you better be." he said

"Malfoy would you bug off!" said someone from afar.

"Make me, Granger!" he said.

Ron pulled his wand out from his robe as did Harry. Raven was on the ground.

"_Don't stoup to his level." _Hermione whispered.

Malfoy turn to Raven knelt down and said "Like I said watch it."

Hermione helped Raven up.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger and these are my friends Ronald Weasley, I'm sure you've heard of Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"Hi I'm Raven, Raven Roth."(a/n last name?)

"Hi I'm Ron." Ron stuck his hand out to shack Raven.

"Hi I'm Harry." Harry did the same as Ron. "Where are you from, Raven?"

"I'm from Gothum City. It's not around here. Oh and Harry, I've never heard of you?"

"Your joking, well we're going to see Dumbledore. You can come if you want." Said Hermione.

"Well, okay!" Raven said.

AT THE TITANS TOWER………. 

"Team we have to find her!" said Robin.

"Yes she is our friend!" said Starfire.

"But dudes she tried to kill me!" Beastboy said.

"Yea but, you should have seen her afterwards!" said Cyborg

"She was …..

A/N I leave you here as to what Raven was doing that cause the whole fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here comes a good part

Just wait till next chapter you'll be in for a really treat.

Well summers over **_I_****_ hate school!_**

Farwell

Ravenyofdark2


	4. what the

I'm lost

Summary Harry potter and Teen Titans crossover. The characters are all 11. plz R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter. The story is mine!

Inspired By my friends

Chapter 3 what the

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She was crying so hard you wouldn't think it was well Raven." Said Robin

"Yeah I bet she was." Said Beastboy

"If you don't then let us watch the camera of security." said Starfire

"Cyborg, get the footage from the camera." Said Robin

Cyborg went to go get the footage from the 16th floor corridor or Raven's floor and then went the set it up on the Titan's main frame. Meanwhile down in the Teen Titan kitchen.

"So why did Raven knock you out anyway?" Said Robin

"Yes tell us friend BeastBoy." Said Starfire

"Well." Said BeastBoy

FLASH BACK…………….. +

Raven was sitting on her bed crying because she thought that no one liked her.

BeastBoy finally got the courage to ask Raven out when he heard muffled crying coming from Raven's room. He ran up to the door and knocked.

"Go away!" said Raven

"No Rae, what's wrong?" said BeastBoy

"I SAID GO AWAY! It's not like you care away." Raven said

"Yes I do care. I won't go away 'til you tell me what's wrong!" Beastboy screamed

Raven sat there waiting for BeastBoy to leave. BeastBoy didn't leave until he got so impatient turned into a t-rex and ripped the door off the wall. Raven immediately used her powers to knock out the green intruder.

END OF FLASH BACK……………….+ )

"So that's all that I remember." Said BeastBoy. Just then Cyborg screamed over the intercom. "Guys I got it setup."

The Titans took the elevator up to the computer room which was on the 12th floor. So they ran down the long hallway to the computer room. Cyborg had the tape ready and everyone was comfortable Cyborg started the film which indeed showed Raven crying. BeastBoy was amazed that Raven would cry especially for him.

MEANWHILE AT HOGWARTS……

Raven, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were in the corridor of where the headmaster office is. They got to the gargoyle and realized they don't know the password.

"Harry didn't Dumbledore give you the password?" Ron asked

"No he didn't why?" said Harry

"Because we need password to get in!" Hermione said angrily

Raven did something so unexpected that you have to wait for the surprised.

Here comes a good part

Just wait till next chapter you'll be in for a really treat.

**_I_****_ hate school!_**

Farwell

Ravenyofdark2


	5. unexpected

I'm lost

Summary Harry potter and Teen Titans crossover. The characters are all 11.In this chapter Raven has been missing for four months.

plz R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter. The story is mine!

Chapter 5 unexpected

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven did something so unexpected that not even Hermione knew what she did. Every one in the group turned around looked at Raven jaws dropped. Even Hermione the smartest witch of their age dropped her jaw in awe. Raven had used her powers to pull up the stair to Dumbledore's office.

"H-how d-did you do that?" Hermione said still in amazement.

"Oh, I just do what I normally do and say Azarth Metrion Zintos(a/n spelling)and it just well happens." Raven told. She couldn't believe that they've heard of that move before.

Let's Go Back To Titans Tower…..

"Friends why have we not found friend Raven?" Starfire said sadly. Starfire has been crying a lot these days due to the fact her best friend was gone. Beast Boy has been in room a lot lately staring his picture of Raven. Cyborg tried to get he Beast Boy to play him on the game system but Beast Boy simply told him to go away. Meanwhile Robin would go surfing the web trying to find clue to Raven was. At night they would go searching and one person would stay home just incase Raven just happen to come home. Starfire stayed home tonight.

Back to Hogwarts we go:) (setting was nighttime)

The four of them walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"I wound what his office will be like?" Harry said with curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know," the others reply who were also curious to what the office would look like.

They were walking up the stairs getting tired because it felt like hours had pasted. They finally made it to the top of the stairs.

"God that was long!" said Ron who was really tired. Ron fell onto the hard ground with a _thud_. Harry fell to his knees. Raven had to admit she was tired.

'_I should have used my powers to get to the top' _thought Raven. Raven didn't use her powers because she didn't want to startle them again.

"Come on Ron we don't have much time before dinner." Hermione said. She was getting really impatient with him.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" Ron said started to get angry with Hermione.

They finally walked through the oak doors and saw in awe the wide open room of their headmaster. They were a million pictures in his office of the people who came before him. Then Dumbledore appeared at his desk.

"Ah hello, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. potter. And ah, who are you?" Dumbledore said with the signature tinkle in his eye.

"Tell him your name!" Hermione whispered commandingly.

"Raven, Raven Roth." Raven was choking on her words.

"Ah, may I acquire where you are from?" said Dumbledore.

Meanwhile at the Titans Tower 

Starfire sat crying while trying to watch T.V. she wished that Raven was their with her. She wish that she could talk to Raven. She still wish Raven never would have run away.

Back to Hogwarts 

"I'm from Gothum City." Raven said. _'What is it today twenty question day?'_

" Well nice to meet you as you probably know I'm Professor Dumbledore."

Meanwhile with the other Titans(without Starfire) 

"Man where could she have gone?" Cyborg said

"Dude if we knew would we why would be looking for her?" said Beast Boy.

"oh that it your …"Cyborg was cut in mid sentence by Robin.

"I found something." Robin said. Cyborg and Beast Boy come running over.

Back to Hogwarts again 

"Ms. Roth may I have a word alone with you." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Raven shrugged and said "Okay,"_ ' oh, great I've only been here a couple hours and I'm already getting in trouble.'_ The other three left with out a fight. Hermione had a smile on and waved a kind good-bye.

Ron said "We'll be waiting outside the office for you." Ron and Harry both smiled and also wasve a sweet good-bye to Raven.

"Let's get to the point shall we?" Dumbledore said. The signature tinkle was gone. He talk in a more serious tone than normal.

"Okay," said Raven starting to get an uneasy felling in the bottom of her stomach. _'oh god, I really must have done something wrong.'_

"Is this you in….

I'll leave you at that for now sorry about the short chapters and the long waits. The chapters should stay this long and possible get longer and the waits should shorten in time.

My apologies,

Ravenyofthedarkness2rock

**_Merry Christmas _**

Again sorry.

Also thank you for your helpful reviews and your encouraging reviews and the reviews.

Thanks again,

Farwell

Ravenyofthedarkness2rock


	6. Chapter 6

I'm lost

Summary Harry potter and Teen Titans crossover. The characters are all 11.In this chapter Raven has been missing for four months.

plz R&R. I'm not the kind of person that never gives up ( even if I really really want to)! Jenny and Joey u've known me for a long time u should've known I will not give up! I still got a shot at this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter. The story is mine!

Chapter 5 unexpected

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this you in the muggle newspaper?" Dumbledore said in a very serious now. He held up the newspaper with picture of her in the missing people section. Bellow the picture it said' Raven Roth, a Teen Titan, has been missing for four months now. Her friends miss her dearly and hope returns soon safe and sound. Here is a messages from her friend incase she reads this _Raven, please come home, I miss talking with you. Starfire _

"Yes" Raven said trembling with sadness and tears.

"Ah it sounds like you miss them, don't you." Dumbledore said in a sweet, kind, and caring voice. The signature tinkle came back into his eyes.

"Yes, I really do miss them very very much." Raven said who was now crying. Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor crying.

"There, there you'll see them soon or sooner then you may think." Dumbledore said in a consoling voice patting her on the back unsure of how to comfort this troubled kid.

Meanwhile out side the office …

"I wonder what's going on in there? Raven has been in there a while now." Harry said with worry in his voice.

"I don't know it doesn't sound good though. It sounds like she is crying." Hermione said.

"I hope she's okay in there." said Harry.

Now he had a worried look on his face. Hermione started pacing with a worried look on her face as well.

"I'm hungry." Ron complained holding his stomach.

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry said.

Even though they had only meet Raven an hour ago they were already friends. Then heard something.

Meanwhile with the Titans . . . . .

"I've found a piece of Raven's cape." Robin said. He picked up the piece of the torn cloth and examined it.

Cyborg took out his scanner and said "Yep defiantly Raven's."

"Look it's her foot prints to." Beastboy said pointing at the footprints.

Meanwhile with Starfire. . . .

Starfire started singing

"People tell the story,

About the glory.

But you know inside,

You've accomplished something greater.

You've accomplished love.

You say he's the only you'll ever need,

The only one you'll ever want.

Wooooo yeah!

You're better than the rest

Cause you're in love."

Then Starfire fell on the coach, sighed, and said "Raven loves that song."

Meanwhile back to Hogwarts we go. . . .

Raven emotions had cause a glass cabinet to blow up. Dumbledore grabbed his wand from his cloak. Raven got scared started to move backward, tears were still rolling down her face. She though the wand was going to be use against her.

"There is dark magic afoot." Said Dumbledore still flashing the wand around the room.

"Oh, do you mean the glass cabin thingy over there that was my emotion that's what happens when there not in check." Raven told to the less worried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave a sigh of relief because he though their dark magic (death eaters) in the office. So Dumbledore put his wand asked "Where did you learn to control that kind power?"

"I don't like to talk about it." Raven said with a sigh.

Just then Raven noticed that her cape was ripped.

'_Crud now they can track me' Raven thought to herself._ Dumbledore notice the rip and ask if there was anything wrong. She said no and asked if she could leave. He nodded and she left.

"Oh one thing you must wear this uniform while you are at Hogwarts."

Raven sigh took the uniform and saw the crest of Gryffindor.

" What does the crest mean?" Raven asked with some interest.

"Oh that is the house you will be staying with while you are here and one more you are to come to my office after breakfast. You are dismissed." Dumbledore showed her to the door.

He turn around, looked around, said with a sigh "Troublesome girl" and cleaned the office.

With Raven

Hermione showed to the girls restroom so she could change. When she came out she was wearing a sweater vest, a long sleeve shirt under that, a knee length skirt, knee-high socks, black dress shoes, and her Gryffindor cloak, and the hood was up. No one in that school had seen her face and she want to keep it that way. Until she walk out of the restroom. As they walked down the corridor, Harry walked up behind her and pulled it off and showed Raven's hair pulled back in a neat ponytail and showed her pale face.

Dudes I feel really really crappy and weak

so do what you want in the review

I feel dead inside

I'm not perfect

You can hate me for not updating

I don't care nor do Bob and Ted

Bob: I'd take the offer

Ted: your always right Bob

See you

The author that's gone insane


End file.
